QRS complex is a waveform presented in an electrocardiograph device during ventricular depolarization.
Various heart disorders can be detected by analyzing QRS complexes and the timing differences between consecutive QRS complexes.
There is a growing need to provide efficient systems and methods for QRS complex analysis.